Roses r red, Violets r blue, but I cant have u
by DragonBoiRoxMyWorld
Summary: PG13 4 l8r chaps. It's just another Draco/Ginny story and I'm just a stupid English gurl. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. If it didn't you do know I would have stolen Draco by now and taken him sum place far far far away! ::hee hee::

It's just yet another Draco/Ginny story, but mayB wit a difference. Love doesn't always come so easy you know!!! READ, ENJOY and R/R!!!!!!

Is it possible for someone with Red hair, Brown eyes and as many freckles as there are people in the world to fall in love with a chic, tall, blond haired boy? MayB not, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her any more. Suddenly it was all clear, like someone had just opened a door into her mind and by magic and she was seeing everything for the first time (I sound like one of them romance novels your parents read on Holiday to Tenerife!!) She sat alone under a tree, it's boughs bent over double to conceal her, which was lucky as her face was turning the same colour as her hair every second. The blond boy was playing football (or soccer) with his friends, her heart raced every time he came near the tree with the ball. For ages she sat there watching him and believing this was the meaning of life. Not some stupid little crush she had had on the Potter boy. No this was something a lot more. The sky gradually darkened and she was still sat there. She hadn't moved at all day and it felt OK. I didn't matter if she had to sit there for a week, just to watch him. His blond hair coming loose from it's usually sleekness and flopping over his face, giving him that gorgeous 'I'm watching you' effect. 

"GINNY?! GINNY? WHERE ARE YOU GINNY??" The voice of Emily Knives rang out through the School grounds, the night air suddenly disturbed, birds flew in all directions. The boys stopped playing football and the Red-head sighed. She knew who it was immediately but she didn't get up. Emily walked over to the blond boy.

"Have you seen Ginny?" She asked him.

"Why would I want to see Ginny?" The boy answered coldly, and smugly. The Red-head's heart dropped.

"Look, she's gone missin'. I ain't seen her since breakfast'" Emily shone like a Star

"Not my problem, Knives" The blond boy retorted, his eyes widening and he shrugged.

"Oooh, Malfoy! Watch when you need something! You watch!" Emily squawked at him. The blond boy clicked.

"She's under that tree. She's been there ages," he snapped. The Red-head suddenly went cold all over. _They'd seen her!_ She shrank back wishing the tree would open up and swallow her. But it wouldn't. She started breathing funnily and sweat beads formed at the side of her head. There was only one thing to do.

Emily marched over to the tree and pulled aside the branches.

"Ginny Weasley you get up right now! Do you know how scared and worried I have been?!" Emily was close to tears. Seeing her friend safe and well was such a relief she almost let the shining drop of sorrow in her eye fall. Then she noticed The Red-head, head on her shoulder, eyes closed, breathing softly. She went over and shook her. The chocolate brown eyes opened slowly.

"What? Oh Emily! I'm sorry! I must have drifted off! I came out here to relax after breakfast and just sort of chilled out!" The Red-head lied. She looked behind Emily to see the blond boy standing at the edge of the tree.

"Hello Malfoy," The Red-head said as calmly as she could. One half of his mouth twitched, then the other half did the same motion; up, down.

"Come on Ginny, you stupid Moo." Emily got hold of her arm and pulled her up. And they started walking, as they passed the blond boy he gently touched the Red-head's arm. She turned to look at him and he smiled properly. The Red-head nodded and carried on walking with her friend. As she walked a grin spread across her face.

"What the hell are you grinning at Ginny?" Emily asked.

"I'm in love, Emily. I'm in love!" Ginny replied.

SHORT I KNOW, BUT I WILL NOT CARRY ON TILL I HAVE REVIEWS, I'M A STUPID LITTLE ENGLISH GIRL, PLEASE R/R MY STORY!!!!!

Sk8trBoiRox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, God I envy her

An apology 

Sorry, I did use a bit too many A/Ns in the last chapter, but it's jus I've read some stories where it's been difficult to follow and I criticise myself and think other people wont be able to understand me. I didn't realise he wouldn't play football; see I don't think like J.K Rowling. I'll edit that once I get back home. See I'm writing on my uncle's computer. Thanks for pointing that out! But maybe I'll do something about that. A little something about the game football being a magical game somehow. And I can't help using slang like that I'm sorry. I'll try not to, like I told you, I'm just a sad stupid little English girl. Let's get on with the story yeah!?

CHAPTER 2

"Don't be stupid Ginny, you can't be in love" Emily stared at her.

"There's no other way I could feel Em," Ginny said.

"With who?" Emily asked her, but she needn't have, following Ginny's gaze she saw her looking at Draco Malfoy. They were playing 'football' this was deprived from the muggle game; the boys were riding Hugglebacks, a squat sort of horse with big feet. They - the boys - carried sticks with big bulges at the end which looked rather like a foot which they used to hit the ball with, which was magic so it zoomed about avoiding being hit by the ball which meant they had to be skilled riders. 

Emily shook her head. "You have no idea do you Ginny?" she asked her sympathetically, "he's a fucking Slytherin, why do you want to fancy a Slytherin? For God's sake Ginny get a hold of yourself!" 

"Stop it Emily! I can't help how I feel! He may not be the nicest boy in the world but he's the buffest!" The Red-head flounced and stormed off into the castle, the sea of read hair floating behind her. Emily sighed, tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and followed Ginny.

                                  *~*~*~*~A couple of days later*~*~*~*~*

The blond boy walked slowly, it was like a dream. Every footstep seemed to take an age, but everything was going so fast. The whole of the Great Hall was dark, and his footsteps echoed a thousand times around the space. 

Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but I can't have you 

That was what had been written in the card he'd received earlier that day. It was a cold day so after playing a bit of chess with Crabbe and Goyle he'd gone off to his room, and there on his bedside cabinet was an envelope. It was pink with little silver hearts on, at first he thought it was one of Pansy's stupid love letters, but when he opened it there was a card inside. The picture on the front was moving of course and it showed a girl and a boy kissing. All around them were party poppers and streamers exploding, but he could see the anxiousness in the two peoples eyes. He opened the card and the smell of roses wafted out, a love tune gently played, it had magically made to play a song, he's not heard it before. In elaborate handwriting, in silver ink where the words:

Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but I can't have you 

Delicately at the bottom the words Great Hall, tonight midnight were printed. Draco shut the card swiftly and suddenly. Someone liked him? _That can't be? I try my best to be hateful and nasty to people, how can someone like me? I'm not going to meet them. Never. Not in a million years!!!_

But here he found himself slowly walking towards the end of the Great Hall. It was not quite midnight and he was beginning to wish he'd never come. Then as a clock somewhere stuck midnight, a hooded person entered the Great Hall, she – he hoped it was a she – moved with grace. She had very pale skin underneath the hood, she noticed Draco and sped up to meet him.

"I got your card!" He called

"Ssh!" she hissed raising a delicate finger to her mouth, Draco nodded, "good" she whispered.

"Can I see your face?" He asked. She hesitated, then she reached up and took hold of the hood, Draco's heart skipped a beat. Butterflies began fluttering in his stomach. 

As the hood fell down waves of long blonde hair fell about the girl's shoulders. Draco's stomach lurched.

"Knives?" he asked. The girl shifted her gaze, "you like me?"

"No!" she whispered. "No. But I did send the card,"

"I don't get it?"

"How come you're not insulting me?" The blonde girl asked quizzically.

"I'm too shocked to think any decent insults, so you're lucky!" Draco croaked, hardly able to speak, "so why are you here?"

"Look. I'm here because one of my friends is madly in love with you! I can't tell you her name. But just listen to me, _I _don't like you, I sent that on orders from her, but she didn't know about the bit at the bottom I added that. I had a speech all ready for me to say and I've forgotten every bit of it!" the girl laughed uneasily.

"It's OK," Draco moved in towards the girl, he smiled at her,_ weird he never smiled_! He felt the blonde girl stiffen.

"Move backwards Malfoy," she spat. Draco obediently moved back a step, " I don't like, let me get that straight to you know. I'm a year younger than you, and I have bigger fish to fry!" Draco raised an eyebrow, "It's a muggle term, learnt it off my mate… Not the one who loves you!" she cried seeing the look of disgust spread across his face. Then her expression softened. "Why do you hate?"

Draco looked up and laughed, it was a sneery sort of laugh, "you wanna know why? Cos I don't want to get close to people. I can't get close to people, any one I do I always end up ruining things. I think that if I'm horrible to people they wont get close to me and I wont ruin things. For God's sake I can't even get close to my fucking father!" Draco sat down on a chair that had been pushed to the side of the room and buried his face in his hands, "I don't mean to. I hardly spend any time with my dad. I can't! So I try to act like him! I don't mean to!!! It's not fair! I wish people could see me for what I really am!" 

"What are you really like?" the blonde girl asked gently touching his hand. Draco looked up, took hold of her hand and brought her face down to level with his and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss that you wouldn't expect from a Malfoy. And the odd thing was, the blonde girl found herself kissing him back. They sat there for a while kissing, then the blonde girl pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as quietly as she could.

"Showing you the real me. You did ask!" Draco replied.

"Malfoy! I didn't mean like that! Look, you've ruined everything………Does this mean you…like…me?" she asked tentatively.

Draco smiled, "it means whatever you want it to believe," he replied.

"I want it to mean nothing. It's just you being stupid and annoying and all Malfoyish!" 

"OK, yeah, that's what it meant," Draco said shrugging.

"So what? I'm just your little toy you can kiss and it doesn't mean anything. Well that's lovely!" the blonde girl flung her hands in the air.

"You said it,"

"You didn't have to agree with it," 

"I'll agree with whatever you say,"

"I think it means you have feelings for me,"

"Then that's what it is…Do you for me?"

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know Malfoy. Look you're confusing me,"

"Draco. Please, call me Draco." Draco said.

"Draco…" The name sounded strange on her lips, she said it again "Draco…"

"It's latin for Dragon. I'll give you time to think," he cupped her chin so she could look right into his cold grey eyes. He was very tall. He kissed her again, a romantic subtle kiss on the lips. The blonde girl closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Goodbye M-…Draco," she said.

"Goodnight Knives,"

"Please call me Emily," 

"Goodnight Emily," Draco said and they parted. As the blonde girl climbed the steps to Gryffindor common she smiled to herself. Waiting at the top of the steps sat a girl she was clinging to herself and rocking back and forth. She looked pale and cold and though it was dark the bright red hair was visible. The girl looked up.

"I saw you and him…in there. How could you Emily? How could you?"……….

DUM DUM DUUUUM!!!!

::hee hee::

**thank you **

**Miah Tolensky **I luv that song!!! But I like your story I reviewd. And thank you

**Anjelline ** Wowalicious it right! Ow! It burns!!

**XoDevonnyxo **Thank you J

**Lady Godiva   **Oops You're not the only one to point that out so I tried to fix it in this chapter. L

**Miss Ewe **Umm…Woops? L Thank you for your review though, I did try and take it into account in this chapter, email me and tell me what you think, better worse? What?

**Fairy Story writer **Not much happened eh? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything. DAMN!!!!

A/N: I don't mean anything to offend anyone…woops, I'm sorry.

Chapter 3

"Ginny I-" 

"I don't want to hear it! You- you – how could you?" 

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, so his gorgeous mouth fell onto yours?"

"Ginny. I hate him, he's just utterly delicious and his male charms just win you over. He's a bastard inside…I know that! It's just-…" 

"I'm listening…" 

"Forget it. It doesn't even make sense to me,"

"Good. You can forget we ever even made friends!" 

                                    *~*~*~*Slytherin common room~*~*~*~

"Draco, where have you been?" A big heavy boy blundered into the common room where Draco was sitting.

"I've been taking a little muggle-lover for a ride," Draco smirked to himself.

"What?" The boy- Crabbe- asked.

"Must you be so slow?" This little muggle-lover thinks I like her…this is going to be fun!"

"I don't get it!" Crabbe scratched his head.

"No…you wouldn't…look; I pretended I liked the little Gryffindor and made up all this trash about my father and not being able to get close to anyone and shit like that…she fell for it all right, all like 'oh Draco how terrible!' and 'what's the real you like then?'…So I kissed her. It's the only way I could gain her trust! She'll be able to get me anything, anything I want!"

"Draco! You couldn't get any more evil!"

"I learn from the best! Lord Voldermort himself! I've had a few lessons with him,"

"So what's gonna happen?" Crabbe asked. 

Draco shrugged a little, "I have two Gryffindors fighting for my affections, this should be good. I can get anything I want out of them. Just got to find out who the second one is." 

Then Draco fell back on his bed, as it was well past midnight he fell into a deep sleep.

                              ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~~*~* 

The Red-head sat all alone at the Gryffindor table; no one was interested in her. She sat; red hair covering her face and the world just passed her by. Magically the food appeared, then it disappeared. It was just an ordinary day for some people. Not for her. The first lesson was Muggle studies, Emily wasn't in her class for that, Emily wasn't interested in Muggles. Slowly Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall, books clung tight to her skinny self. She heard Emily call her name, but she wasn't interested. She walked up the many flights of stairs to her Muggle studies class. They had a new teacher this year she was called Professor Smith, she was a real muggle, although she had gone to Hogwarts when she was younger. 

"Today, class we will be learning about Televisions," she announced. The class groaned as they brought out their textbooks. Ginny sat, quiet, alone, the book out in front of her, her quill and ink bottle and a sheet of old tatty parchment. Emily's family is rich. She has all the latest designer wear, like Annalyize clothes, and peacock feather quills, Firebolt 600s and Wizard Wondrous robes. Of course Draco Malfoy liked her. _It doesn't bother me! No! He's an evil git, Emily's just stupid that she can't see it! _But no matter what she said nothing made it all right again.

                        ~*~*~*Later that day~*~*~*~*

He watched the blonde girl walk with her friends, laughing and joking and jumping about. The Red-head wasn't there though, how strange. It was break and the usual gang, with exception of the red-head where messing about by the lake. One girl, with jet black hair was showing them a new trick she'd learned with her wand. White doves kept flying out the end of it. The blonde girl laughed. She had such a lovely laugh, showing all her pearly white teeth and her rosy cheeks glowing. He watched her. So she was a year younger than him, what did it matter? He watched her as she showed them the new dance she'd made up. The girls seemed to like it and she taught it them. A girl with brown hair called the blonde girl over to talk to her in private. They talked for a little bit then the brunette hugged the blonde girl. How he wished he could have been the brunette. Then the brunette seemed to be telling her off. The black haired girl came over and the brunette started telling her something, then she turned to the blonde girl and shook her head. The blonde girl shrugged and went walking off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. He watched her go.

"Ron? Ron what are you doing?" Came a voice from behind him.

"What?" He said , "Oh, nothing!" 

**thanks**

**CherryMintChocolates **Yes I am really British English, born and bred here. I used soccer cos I know there is a lot of American audience and football over there is what we call Rugby over here, so it's all very confusing. No hard feelings, I actually tried to work on everything you said, please tell me if it was OK.

**Anjelline **I still think I'm sad and stupid. There's a screw loose or something up in my head

**Miah Tolensky **I liked your story, carry on writing, it's a good weird start, that's what I like.

**Stokely **I wouldn't put it quite like that. The name comes from my big sista but I don't think she's a bit like that.

**Crystal **Hell yes. And I'm gonna make her pay!!!

**Dannie7** I am having a great sugar rush after all the chocolate ate at Christmas so I'm a bit wacky, it may wear off after a bit though. NAH!!

**Lady Godiva **A lot will happen to Ginny, I'm feeling evil! Mwa ha ha ha haaa!!! Like the name!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you wanna sue me fine. But you wont get anything. I live in a cardboard box on the cold streets of London with my computer. So I'll tell you now EVERYTHING apart from the plot belongs to J.K ROWLING!!!

Chapter 4

As usual Ginny sat alone. The world had cast her out. She hadn't slept properly in ages and there were bags forming around her eyes. Ron had told her she'd never get a boyfriend looking like that. Everyone was keeping their distance from her. Nobody offered to sit next to her in class, but everyone offered to sit next to Emily in class. She hated life! Her magic was going down, she was finding it hard to concentrate in classes and everyone kept giving her odd looks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

After enduring weeks of this Ginny finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to Emily. Potions had just finished and Emily was made to stay behind and clear up the potions equipment. Ginny waited outside the classroom. After about half an hour she appeared and bumped into Ginny.

"Oh, it's you. Well. Hello," she said sulkily.

"Don't have to sound so upset about it!" Ginny sneered.

"Well how else should I sound? Should I pretend everything's all back to normal? Give you a great big hug and share all my secrets with you?" Emily pushed her face into Ginny's. Ginny automatically slapped it.

"I shouldn't even be trying to talk to you after what you did!" She whispered. 

Emily still holding her face sat down suddenly on a bench outside potions. "It didn't mean to happen,"

"But you knew! You even invited him to meet you there! And then you kissed! How could you? And then you expect me not to care!?"

"Look. He chose to kiss me. It must've meant he had feelings for me!"

This hit Ginny like a rock.

"Feelings my arse. Em, Malfoy doesn't get feelings! He's as cold as ice and getting colder. He hasn't got the right genes to create feelings!"

"You're just jealous," Emily pouted, "he likes me and you're jealous! Get over it!"

Ginny grabbed hold of a handful of long blonde hair and tugged. The girl got up from the bench. 

"I don't need to get over anything, you hear me. You betrayed me. I'm not talking to you ever again. _You_ get over it!!!" Ginny twisted the hair round and tugged a bit harder, "get my drift?"

"Get the fuck off my hair Weasley!" Emily flailed her arms around hitting Ginny twice round the head. Ginny slapped Emily dropped her hair and pushed her away.

"Get out of my sight. And just sleep with one eye open!" The two girls stormed off in opposite directions.

That night the blonde girl did not get a wink of sleep. She took that threat to the word. 

     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the fight Ginny decided to do something about herself. She needed someone to speak to. A girl that wouldn't take the piss, wouldn't advise her to make up with Emily. Someone who would just listen.

"I don't know what to do! I mean I just want to be friends with her, but I don't! I don't want to talk to her again, but I need to explain everything to her…I need help, I have no friends-"

"So? What am I, Chopped liver?" The frizzy brunette asked Ginny.

"No! I just need to talk to someone in my own year, you're not," Ginny turned to the girl, "Everyone fancies her!"

"Yeah, even RON! He's totally devoted to her. I dumped him because of it!" 

"Oh Hermione what am I going to do?"………

Email me and tell me what she should do at: Sk8trBoiRox@hotmail.com     

Thanks to 

**Lady Godiva **thank you!!

**Anjelline **Well that's very nice of you!!

**Stokely **Oh well I'm sure she doesn't mind. Do you know the writer Dazma? Well that's her…not the base of the character, just the name! I know she's not like that!

**Miss Ewe **Too true. Are you English?

**Crystal **Torturing sounds good!

**Miah Tolensky **The blonde girl! (Emily) 


End file.
